


Winter Break

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Winter Break, pizza delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: “I asked for the cutest delivery person the pizza place had and you came hot damn you’re not bad at all can you write your number on my pizza box??” AU--(@literal-oikawa-tooru) @dailyau





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Winterferien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250568) by [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu)



“You did what?!” Jeyne squealed in excitement. Sansa winced. It was bad enough they were having a Secret Santa with only three people, now her eardrums were ringing slightly.

“I ordered some pizzas, and in the ‘Special Instructions’, I asked for the cutest pizza delivery guy, wearing a Santa hat. Who do you think they’ll send?” Margaery sipped from her soda, smirking. “I think it’ll be Bronn.”

“Oh! I hope it’s Beric!” Jeyne said, a dreamy look on her face.

“Uh, you know he’s gay, right?” Sansa asked. “And he’s going out with Ramsay?”

Jeyne looked at her in horror. “Ramsay?! Ugh… He could do so much better than  _ Ramsay.” _

Sansa shrugged. “They seem happy enough. Theon was eyeing you though. So was Tyrion.”

“Tyrion?” Jeyne perked up. “He’s cute, for a shorter, older boy. I kissed him once, at his sister’s party. We were playing Spin the Bottle. He’s… He’s a really good kisser, actually.” She had the dreamy look on her face again. “Good with his hands, too.”

“So, who do  _ you _ think it’ll be?” Margaery asked, annoyed that no one was agreeing with her on Bronn. “They only have three delivery drivers. Bronn, Beric and Sandor. There’s  _ no way _ they’ll send Kruger out.”

Sansa frowned. “Margaery, that’s unkind. His face does not look like Freddy Kruger’s. He’s a human being, not a freak of nature.”

“Whatever. You’re just sweet on him because he protects you from jerks and tutors you in math. So, Bronn or Beric?”

Sansa shrugged again, and Margaery and Jeyne let it be.

**********

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me? I  _ just _ came back from a delivery and neither of you two have been out yet. This is bullshit and you know it,” Sandor hissed at his friends. 

Bronn and Beric laughed. “Now, now,” Beric said. “I have it on good authority that a certain auburn haired girl is at the Tyrell residence this evening.”

Sandor narrowed his eyes at his friend. “What  _ good authority?” _  Beric held up his cellphone, a text from one Arya Stark displaying,  **Sansa at Tyrells tonight. If pizza ordered, send the dumb one.** “The  _ dumb one?? _ I’m going to kill the wolf-bitch.”

“Aawww, don’t do that. She’s a jerk, but she’s doing you a solid,” Bronn said. “C’mon, you know you want to go see her, even it’s just for a few moments. Maybe you can even get her number, if you’re not too chickenshit to ask for it. Here, wear this Santa hat. She’ll love it.”

Sandor grunted, but picked up the thermal bag holding the pizzas after shoving the hat on his head.

**********

“Do you think we should have told him about the special instructions?” Bronn asked. 

“Nah. More fun this way. Margaery’s going to be disappointed though.”

“She’ll live. I’m swinging by her place after work anyway.”

**********

Sandor rang the doorbell, his hands shaking from nervousness.  _ It’s just another delivery. Three pizzas. On special, five bucks a pop. Fifteen total. If she gives me a five dollar tip, that’s thirty-three percent. Nice tip, even if it’s jus-- _

The door swung open, a flurry of light brown hair and fluttering eyelashes. “Oh. It’s you,” Margaery said, not hiding her disappointment. 

“Nice to see you, too,” Sandor said drolly. “You gonna pay for these pies or what?”

She sighed and flipped her hair back. “Lemme go get my purse.”

“I’ve got it, Margie,” a soft voice said. “Why don’t you take the pizzas to the kitchen?”

Margaery grabbed the boxes and turned away without another word.  _ Bitch, _ Sandor thought. Though he was grateful she had left him alone with Sansa. “So is this where you say you don’t have the money, and is there any  _ other _ way you can pay?” He wanted to shoot himself for such a dumb line.

She stared at him in surprised amusement. “Life is not a porno, Sandor.”

“Had to try. Uh, total is fifteen…”

She took out a bill from her wallet, but didn’t hand it to him. “You missed our last tutoring session,” she said, stepping out onto the porch and closed the door behind her. It was supposed to be their last session before the winter break, and he had been looking forward to it because she had promised to bring him Christmas cookies. He had also been dreading it since it would be the last time he saw her until the break was over. It wasn’t like they were  _ friends, _ per se, not that he would mind being friends with her. Once you got past the perfect girl exterior, she turned out to be an imperfectly perfect person that he really liked. Plus she was always feeding him.

“Yeah, sorry. Something came up. Would have called you, but…” His sister had beaten up a classmate for picking on her friend and his parents couldn’t go see the teacher, leaving it to Sandor to go bail her out. 

“But you never got around to asking for my number,” she finished for him. She was grinning a little bit. “I got an A on my exam, in case you were wondering.”

“That’s good. Great, I mean.” Shit, he was really bad at this. She had just given him an opening, and he had missed it. “So, you’re not at the game tonight? Last game of the season.”

“Nope. Joffrey’s just going to lose it as usual. He can’t pass, he can’t run, he can’t make good decisions and he definitely can’t lead. What’s the point? You should have been quarterback.”

“Yeah, well, Coach Slynt takes orders from Principal Cersei, and she’s hated me ever since…”  _ Oops… _

Sansa looked down at the ground. “Ever since you beat the snot out of Joffrey for laying a hand on me. Sorry about that.”

“Nah, better off this way. Now I can make minimum wage, plus mileage and tips. Save up for that bike I want…” 

“How much more you got to go?” She was playing with the end of her braid. “Seems like you’ve been saving up for ages.”

“Not much more. Fifty bucks, I think. Maybe less. Why? You want a ride?” he joked. Was the Santa hat supposed to set his head on fire? Because it certainly felt like his head was on fire right now.

“Yeah,” she said with a smile. She grasped his hand, sliding the payment for the pizza into his hand and kissed his ruined cheek. “First ride. By the way, love the hat. Later, Sandor.”

He barely registered walking back and getting into his car. He was halfway back to the pizza parlor before he remembered to check how much she had given him. When he reached a stoplight, he picked up the crumpled up bill and smoothed it out, nearly having a heart attack when he saw it. Her phone number, paperclipped to the hundred dollar bill, plus a note saying, “You better ask me out soon. I can’t wait on you forever, you know.”

Sandor chuckled to himself all the way back to work, and as soon as his shift ended, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so he got her phone number instead of him writing it on the pizza box, but still!


End file.
